The Lich's Return
by I Rode A SuperNova Yesterday
Summary: The Lich has returned, and has summoned his army of un-dead gaints, titans and zombies. The only four known survovors are Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake. Ooo and Aaa have murged into the land of Eee. This Story is rated M because of Mature, sexual thems. This story will have a twist of Romance, Adventure, Tradegy, Horror, and Friendship. Pairings: FinnxFionna, JakexCake. Review!


**OK! I found out my brother (he actually admitted) he deleted all my stories, etc. from my page, not knowing they would be forever lost in the garbage. So I have had a recent interest in Adventure Time on Cartoon Network, and I actually have an episode playing right now... Finn's a tough tooting' baby... lol. Anyway, I have been recently addicted to this show, so i decided to come back with a Finn Bomb. whoosh... BOOM! :)**

* * *

Four years ago, the world fell into complete chaos. The Lich has returned, summoning his army of un-dead titans, giants, and zombies. With his dark magic, The Lich united the dimensions. The lands of Ooo and Aaa are now united, forming the land of Eee. His army of titans roam the land, searching for any survivors, while his giants and zombies invade the remaining kingdoms. Only few remain. In a tree-house, surrounded by a magical barrier, are the remaining survivors of the multidimensional invasion. There are only four left.

One of them, is Cake the Cat. One of the heroes of Aaa. Her white, coffee spotted fur glistened in the tiny rays of rectangular sunlight, shining in through the glass window above the couch on which she slept, mumbling something about her magical powers of talking, stretching, and shape-shifting. Next to her, his yellow furry arm wrapped around her, lied Jake the Dog, a hero of Ooo. His orange like fur slightly expanding, then shrinking as he breathed in, also 'activating' his magical abilities.

On the third floor of the tree house, in a nice comfortable bed devoured in animal furs, lie Finn and Fionna the Human"s". They were the greatest heroes in the war, together in battles and together in general. They had a peaceful relationship and life, despite the war, they were happy. Always having time to spend _alone _with each other, being able to fight as lovers, for the sake of all life.

Fionna's long, blonde hair snaked down her bare body, bare because of the events of last night, all the way down to her waist. She was lieing on her side, her face buried in the bare chest of her boyfriend, Finn. His golden hair, down to his shoulders, breathing in the sweet smell of his girl's hair, staring intensely at the ruins of the candy kingdom, where he had witnessed the princess' death.

He looked down, as if noticing for the first time that his best friend, Jake, was at the top of the ladder, staring wide mouthed at the clothes thrown across the room. Him and Fionna were pretty eager last night... Jake made a quite squeaking noise, and then dropped down the ladder. In a few minutes Fionna got up and yawned, while stretching her arms above her head, causing the furs to fall down to her stomach, revealing her breasts for Finn's eyes. All Finn could process was 'SCORE! and himself doing a victory dance in his mind, still entirely nude.

He leaned over and pinned her to the bed and kissed her passionately. Her arms instinctively went around her neck and her legs wrapped around his waist while she moaned into his mouth. He began trailing kisses down her collarbone, to her neck and ended up licking her boobs. He greatly enjoyed the sound of her moaning his name, begging him for more, so he started going downwards. He was almost to in-between her legs when Jake's throat cleared behind them, causing Fionna to push him off to cover her tits, while he fell to the ground on the other side of the bed, landing with an 'Oof!'

"Jake!" Fionna shouted at him, while reaching for the furs "What the hell!" Finn stood up and, suddenly remembering he was cloth-less, squatted back down quickly.

"Well, you guys need to 1) quite down, I can hear you moaning from all the way in the kitchen and 2) stop having sex and come on, there are some zombies outside!" Fionna quickly grabbed her undergarments, putting them on, while tossing Finn his boxers. They quickly dressed, after Jake left of course, and jumped downstairs. Finn surveyed the scene quickly, deciding he would need Fionna's help with these ones.

"Ok Fionna, let's go kick some zombie butt!" The 17 year old couple shared a brief, passionate kiss, and then ran outside to help Jake and Cake.

Finn and Fionna jumped out the window, effectively landing and killing two zombies. After a good five-ten minutes of slicing zombies to lifeless bits, they returned upstairs. Finn removed his shirt and shorts, Fionna slowly following, and climbed into bed. Fionna turned over, and kissed Finn, earning a surprised grunt in response. When they pulled back, gasping for air, Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around her tinny waist.

"I love you Fionna." Finn whispered, receiving a very emotionally powered kiss in return. Fionna pulled back, snuggled into the crook of his neck and sighed. She mumbled back 'I love you too Finn', and then sleep overtook them both.

"So, do we attack them now?"

"No, we wait until tomorow, when they least expect us."

"Yes my lord." And with that, the two shadowy figures, clad in black and red cloaks, retreated slowly into the shadows of the woods. Step one of Operation double L was under-way.

* * *

**Soooo how'd I do? This chapter was meant to be short, and just explaining what an average day for the gang was like. Um... OOOH YA I ALMOST FORGOT! I don't own any charecter's, excpet my own who will be introduced in the next chapter. Um... Review, favorite etc. etc. and if you have any questions (Such as what the hell Operation double L is...) put it in a review :D**


End file.
